<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making the most of the night by deathbysandblk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167051">making the most of the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk'>deathbysandblk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, david and patrick are both big dumb idiots in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcy asks Patrick when he's gonna get a date for the Prom and he just blurts out that he already has a date...he and David are going together. There's just one problem: David isn't yet aware of this development.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making the most of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/gifts">patricksdavid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My parents want to meet you,” said Patrick, out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked up at him confusedly. He studied his face, looking for the telltale smirk that would indicate he was joking, but all he saw was hesitancy and...nerves? What would Patrick be nervous about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking rapidly at him, David replied, “Patrick, we’ve been neighbors since birth, best friends since shortly after. I had brunch with Clint and Marcy just last week. We’ve met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was really starting to wonder what was up with Patrick. Had he fallen over and conked his head on a large out-of-place rock? Had he been abducted and replaced by a Patrick-clone, looking ever so much like his best friend, but being decidedly not, having none of his memories? Was he really not that memorable that Clint and Marcy had already forgotten who he was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick,” he started, noticing how nervous Patrick looked, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would have tried harder to mask the borderline hysteria in his voice, but this seemed serious and Patrick seemed out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so don’t get mad—,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always a great opening to a statement that will no doubt make me mad, but I’ll try for your sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, last week, my mom was asking me about Prom and why I don’t already have a date and I blurted out that I do have a date and that youandIaregoingtogether.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s stomach dropped. Did Patrick just say what he thinks he said? If so, he didn’t think he could take it. He had been crushing on Patrick for far too long for it to devolve into a pretend situation. Because he didn’t want pretend. He wanted to hold Patrick’s hand in his own, and kiss him whenever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted Patrick to want him for real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He acted as if he had not understood what Patrick had choked out and said, “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed. “I told her you and I are going together. I know you hate Prom and you were planning on staying in and making fun of all the Prom-goers, and I completely understand if you don’t want to go, I—,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why do I get the feeling there’s something else you’re not telling me? Why do your parents want to meet me when we’ve already met? Do they have memory problems? Should we be taking them to the hospital—which I will let you do because, as you know, I hate hospitals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David started pacing back and forth and Patrick put his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, David, stop pacing and look at me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David did as requested and looked at Patrick. He was bright red and pointedly not looking at him. He licked his lips, which made David inhale deeply, before saying, “They asked when we had finally gotten together and I felt so awkward and put on the spot that I just went with it and said not long ago, and then my mom said she wanted to meet you, or re-meet you, I guess, as my boyfriend. But you’re under no obligation to go. It’s my problem, I can just tell her I don’t have a date and leave you to your Prom-bashing in peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David wanted to say no. He knew it was a bad idea, but when he opened his mouth, what came out instead was, “I’ll do it. I’ll go with you to Prom and I’ll re-meet your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew deep down that he’d rather have this one night of faking having Patrick than to never have him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued, “But if you think for a second that that was a proper invitation, Brewer, you are sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick merely grinned and said, “Thank you, David.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David felt like he was going to be sick. What had possessed him to do this again? Oh yeah, his stupid belief that having something fake with Patrick would be better than never having him in any capacity. Dumb. Idiot. Big, dumb idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, his parents and sister were all at some charity function and had no idea what he was about to get himself into. He’d never hear the end of it, particularly from Alexis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His room was a mess. He had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out exactly which outfit would make Patrick desire him more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, David, it doesn’t fucking matter because Patrick doesn’t want you that way! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he just settled on one and put it on. Patrick was driving them so all David had to do was walk next door to be reintroduced to the Brewers as Patrick’s boyfriend. Easy enough, right? So why did his legs feel like jelly and his feet like they were super glued to the floor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, David was able to move again. Giving himself one more glance in the mirror and a weak “You can do this!”, he decided to get this over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Marcy who opened the door to greet him when he rang the doorbell. She took one look at him and squealed, pulling him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you two finally told each other how you feel! I have been waiting years for this to happen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David smiled what he was sure was a weak attempt at a smile, but his mind was still trying to make sense of Marcy’s words. Had he really been that obvious about his feelings? Does Patrick know too? Was he using this night as a way to let him down gently? Give him one night of playing pretend in the hopes that when he declares he’s got a new best friend—because he can’t still be friends with someone who likes him like that—that David won’t be too heartbroken?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his thoughts away when he noticed Patrick entered the room. He looked stunning in a navy blue tux and David wanted nothing more than to drag him to him by the tie and kiss him breathless, but sadly, that would never happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcy took the two of them through several poses, taking picture after picture, and then finally, she ushered them out of the door, declaring her wishes for them to have a good time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David headed towards Patrick’s car, but quickly realized Patrick wasn’t with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick? Aren’t you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking, what if we don’t take my car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting we </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know the school is only like 10-15 minutes away by car, but that’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long walking and these are new shoes, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t do well with exercise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick just laughed and said, “No, I’m very aware of that. I was thinking we’d take the limo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s head turned, immediately wondering how on Earth he had missed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you—?” he trailed off, mouth open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick tugged on his arm, “Come on, silly. We’ve gotta get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David had questions. Lots of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, how did you pull this together? Limos aren’t cheap, and you only asked me last week. Also, why did you spend all your money on me? You could be taking someone really great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking someone really great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David felt his stomach sink. “So are they gonna be here soon? I can leave, wouldn’t want to be a third wheel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should’ve known Patrick would invite someone else. That made sense. He just hoped he could keep his tears inside until he was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, no. Where are you going?” He turned to the limo driver, “I’m sorry about this, we’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make any difference to me. You’ve already paid me either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David kept walking, even when he heard Patrick calling after him. Hopefully, he could get into his house and lock the door before Patrick reached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No such luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick, baseball player extraordinaire, had caught up with him, and had his hands on David’s shoulders, in an attempt to get him to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, I know I went about this all in the worst way possible, but please just listen to me.” He took a deep breath. “I like you, okay? Like asked-you-to-be-my-pretend-boyfriend-because-it’s-better-than-nothing like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David just stared at him disbelievingly before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed and David said, “I swear I’m not laughing at you, just your methods. Are you trying to tell me you came up with this elaborate fake boyfriend plan instead of just...asking me to the Prom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick bit his lip, trying to hide his smile before he started laughing as well, “Yes, yes I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come here, you big dumb idiot,” said David as he pulled him in for a kiss—their first kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled away first, looking dazed, but happy. “That limo driver is going to hate me, but what do you say to us skipping the Prom and staying here and making fun of it instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David smiled and said, “Sounds amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick went to tell the limo driver and give him a big tip and then the two of them walked hand-in-hand into David’s house, neither of them able to remember a happier time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first of a series of fic letters I will be writing for my friends. This one is for my dear friend Maddison! She wanted fake dating or mutual pining. I tried to incorporate both. </p><p>Title is from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBOhnT6bUaY</p><p>I'm on twitter over at @whaddyameanno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>